Before a newborn infant leaves the hospital, the mother is customarily given a complimentary sample of a pediatric nutritional product. Often this food product is accompanied by additional gifts, all of which are initially packaged in a single container. Typically this container is thermoformed from a transparent plastic material. Such a container typically is of the type known as a "clamshell", having two molded panels separated by a single hinge means with cooperatively fitting locking lugs provided at the end of both panels opposite the hinge edge. However, it is understood that a container according to the invention may be used for packaging samples of products other than pediatric nutrition products.
Promotional packages are subject to shock load and vibration during transport and handling. Shock load occurs where the package is accidentally dropped, thereby imparting a sudden force upon the package. Vibration occurs during normal transporting and handling to a minor degree, but over time coupled with shock load can result in at least one, if not more, of the locking lugs disengaging and thus the package falling open. The problem is not serious if the product weighs only a few ounces. However, when the sample increases in size and weight to approximately two pounds, the securing force exerted by the locking lugs of the plastic container can more easily be overcome by the combination of shock load and vibration, and by forces exerted directly on the locking lugs. Thus, when used with large samples, a container may unexpectedly open, thereupon spilling and/or breaking its contents. Even if the container only partially opens, the incident can be annoying and distracting to the parents of newborns.
It is also known that containers capable of accommodating greater weight have been made having a front panel, a single rear panel and a bottom panel. The relatively triangular or beveled-looking container utilizes locking lugs to retain the front panel to the rear panel. However, this multi-panel embodiment still suffers from drawbacks related to shock load. Attempts at overcoming this problem result in locking lugs which are often difficult to unfasten, or require a package with a relatively large number of locking lugs, for example five or more.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved package for a container which provides structural integrity yet allows for the easy opening of the container.